Chapter two Midnight
by Caw516
Summary: This is a story about a life of teenagers that live in a wierd town named grand. Things happen in this town...Wierd things.


Chapter two.

Izumi, Sao and Sachiko begin walking through the Movie Theater getting snack's and Drinks.

Sao dips his popcorn into butter.

Sachiko stares at him while he pours it on his popcorn

"That's nasty!" Sachiko says to him.

"What?" Sao says as he pours some more on his popcorn.

"That's way too much butter!" Sachiko says.

Izumi takes a glance at the popcorn "Hm…That isn't that bad..."

"If you say so…" Sachiko says.

"You're going to get sick you know…" Sachiko growls.

"And why would you care?" Sao smirks.

"I don't know, Now come on." Sachiko said then points towards the Movie Theater Room.

Sachiko start's walking towards the place followed by Izumi and Sao.

"Wait…-" Sao says. "…Crap they're ready gone…"

Thinks to his self "I better go on and get a drink…"

Sao begins to walk towards the Drink Fountain.

"Alright…Sprite…Pepsi…Hm…"

As he pours the coke into his cup he gets tapped on his back "Hey Man!"

"Huh?" Sao asks then turns around

"Oh hey Naoki!"

Sao looks at the long haired man

"So, how's it going..?" Naoki asks

"Oh good…Just getting a drink…" Sao answers.

"Oh…yeah I'm heading to my movie now…" Naoki answer's back.

Naoki stares at Sao with a glare.

"Do you have to go..?" Sao asks

"Yeah..." Naoki answered back.

Naoki starts to walk away.

"…."Sao says to himself

Sao fills up his drink then walks to join Sachiko and Izumi.

Sao hums to his self.

"Nice lighting here…"

Sao continues walking to the Theater room. As Sao walks into the Theater he here's a familiar voice.

"Hey Sao over here!"

Sao looks up and see's Sachiko waving her arm to him.

Sao walks up to Sachiko and sits next to her.

"Did I miss anything?" Sao asks.

"Um just the advertisements…" Sachiko answered back.

"Good..." Sao commented

Sachiko looks at sao's popcorn.

"Ew…If you get sick don't puke on me…" Sachiko jokes

"I wouldn't do that to you..." Sao says to her.

Izumi peeks over to Sao and asks "Flirting?"

Sao blushes then says "N-No!"

Sachiko gives Izumi an angry face.

Izumi sees Sachiko's face and looks away.

Sao stops blushing as the advertisements end. "Uh…I have to go..."

"Where?" Sachiko asks.

"Um..To the bathroom" Sao says.

"Ok…" Sachiko wonders.

Sao walks out of the theater room.

Sachiko whispers to Izumi "I'm going to go follow him..."

Izumi gets a weird face on her. "In the bathroom..?"

"No!" Sachiko yells back at her.

"I think he is lying…"

"Ok…Hurry back though…" Izumi says as Sachiko walks out.

As Sachiko walks out she see's Sao wondering though the theater, she walks towards him.

Sao whispers to his self "I do like her…". "Should I ask her on a date…?" asks his self.

Sachiko gets closer to him.

"Maybe…" He says to his self.

"Maybe what..?" Sachiko says to him.

Sao looks startled and says "What-What?"

"That's what im asking you". Sachiko says smiling.

"Well…" Sao says embarrassed.

Sachiko interrupts him "Do you want to go on a date on me..?"

Sao blushes then says "Y…Y…e…"

Sachiko blushes "Go on and say it…"

Sao croaks it out "Yes.".

"Well…I want to have a date with you…" Sachiko agrees.

"Ok….How about tomorrow…?" Sao asks shyly.

"Sure!" Sachiko says.

"K…Well let's get back to the movies..." Sao says.

"Yeah.". Sachiko agrees

Sao and Sachiko walk back to the theater

Sao and Sachiko sits back in they're seats.

Izumi thinks.

"Hm…" Izumi mutters.

"What's wrong?" Sachiko asks.

"Both coming back at the same time..?" Izumi asks

"Yes?" Sachiko wonders "What about it?"

Sao wonders

"Nothing…I'll be right back…Drinks out." Izumi says then heads out of the theater.

"Hey Sao..." Sachiko says.

"Yes Sachiko?" asks Sao.

"The movie is almost over…" Sachiko says.

"Yeah…That's right." Agrees Sao.

"Do you want to….Kiss? Asks Sachiko.

Sao blushes.

"Um…Um…Sure…" Answers Sao.

Sachiko reaches her face towards Sao as Sao does the same.

Sao blushes as his lips touches Sachiko's cheek.

"Thank you…" Sachiko says.

"I think it's time to go". Sao says.


End file.
